


Tell-tale heart

by DrawingWithGreen13



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Heartbeats, Jeremy is a baby practically, M/M, Marijuana, Michael is a pining gay nerd, One-Sided Attraction, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingWithGreen13/pseuds/DrawingWithGreen13
Summary: Getting high with your best friend can be fun, unless your best friend also happens to be your crush and ends up sleeping on you, thinking you're a beanbag. If you remain calm, things should go fine, right? Not if they're sleeping on your chest.





	Tell-tale heart

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I'm into Be More Chill, and this was the first ever fic I wrote for it. It's kinda cheesy and not some of my best work but I don't think it's terrible. I figured this'd be a good starting point for my intro into BMC fic for y'all (and also a good fic to go back to AO3 for. God how long has it been since I posted those poems lol)

It wasn't any different than their normal stoned hangouts; the two boys were on their second blunt and were a giggling mess from talking about that one girl from the party who had said 'fuck' more than five times in one sentence. Maybe there was slightly more smoke floating around them, and maybe they sank further into their bean bags than usual (they were already on their second blunt, after all), but overall, nothing was too different.  
  
Jeremy looked a lot more tired than usual, however.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, he let out his usual yawn; something that sounded like a mix between a baby's coo and a cat's purr. "God...really wish I didn't stay up that late last night."  
  
"What porn were you watching this time?" asked Michael, a smug look on his face. "Did you get any good butt shots this time?"  
  
"Fuck off," said Jeremy, giggling through the statement. "I was actually studying for the math test on Friday."  
  
Michael was about to say something, but stopped himself and made a face that Jeremy immediately recognised; he hadn't started studying yet and the test was in three days.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Jeremy let out the loudest giggle he had that session. "Don't worry, I can help you whenever you're free. Just...not right now."  
  
Michael scoffed. "Yeah, no way, dude. I'm not wasting my high on numbers and triangles and shit."  
  
The two laughed at their so-bad-they-couldn't-even-be-considered jokes as they each took another drag. The smoke floated around them like clouds in the sky on a windless day.  
  
Suddenly, Michael could hear movement coming from Jeremy's bean bag, and noticed that he appeared to be getting up...or, more accurately, moving closer.  
  
"Uh...Je-"  
  
"Fuck, dude, I'm so tired," yawned Jeremy, his eyes half-closed. "Your bean bag looks softer than mine...d'you mind if I..."  
  
Before Michael could even tell what was going on, Jeremy stopped and rested his head. Only, it wasn't on Michael's bean bag. It was on his  _chest_.  
  
"U-uh..." Michael started to sweat. "You, uh...comfy?"  
  
Jeremy didn't reply. His eyes were fully closed, but he wasn't snoring. Michael didn't know how to react, so he did what he did best when he was stoned; stayed still and stared at Jeremy. Even now, when he was way closer than usual, he looked so peaceful. So happy. Hell, he looked even  _happier_  up close.  
  
_Th-thump_  
  
Michael froze. He knew exactly what that sound was, and started to sweat even more.  
  
_Th-thump, th-thump_  
  
His hands started to shake slightly, and he wanted to move Jeremy off of his chest, but between a mix of the weed causing his senses to slowly shut down and this strange want for Jeremy to stay there, he found himself bound to his bean bag, waiting for the consequences.  
  
"Oh, fuck..."  
  
Eventually, Michael felt the pressure on his chest decrease and saw Jeremy rise, rubbing his eyes and releasing that same baby-cat yawn. "Ugh...I was so comfortable, but this weird thumping sound kept ringing in my ear...oh, shit, was I...damn, sorry, dude, I didn't realise I was lying on you. I thought you were the bean bag."  
  
Michael's eyes were wide. He was surprised that Jeremy hadn't caught on to what had just happened. Still, attempting to play it off like he wasn't aware, he replied with "Oh, because I'm chubby? Is that it?"  
  
The two laughed like they were that drunk girl from the party.  
  
"Dude, shut up."  
  
"Heh..." Michael wiped the back of his neck. "Yeah, uh...must've left my music on, and the thumping was from my headphones. Sorry, man."  
  
Jeremy grinned. "Be careful with that. If you do that anymore, your phone's gonna die."  
  
With another yawn, Jeremy got up from where he was and travelled back to his bean bag, taking another drag and slowly blowing it away. Michael watched, focused on Jeremy's expression. It was so calm, like he was unaware of the event that had just occurred (which he was).  
  
Michael found himself smiling and letting out a soft chuckle.  
  
" _If my phone would die from too much energy...would that make you the music to my phone_?"


End file.
